Friends Within Enemies
by HeidixVolturi
Summary: Abbigail has just turned her back on life with the Volturi, and is trying out the Cullens' diet. While there, she seeks to become friends with the local werewolves, and comes to the understanding that one wolf may want more. Paul/OC bad summery-good story
1. New Arival

**OK, this is my very first Twilight fanfic, and it's not very good... In fact, this is my first fanfic period. So plz, plz, plz, plz, plz R&R! I need to know if anyone is really reading this, or if I'm talking to myself. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!**

I glided through the streets in my two door, sky blue, z3, BMW convertible. My black eyes never stayed on the road long; they flicked through the small town that I was visiting on a very important subject.

Forks, Washington was quiet, and no one was out on the streets anyway. The kids, roughly ½ of the population, were all in school and the elderly, nearly ¼ of the population, were at home napping. The middle aged citizens were all at work, and therefore, left the streets bare.

I flicked on the radio, thought it was just background noise. I wasn't really focusing on it; I was trying to find _their_ scent. I was under the impression that the 'youngest' Cullen's had just graduated, and therefore were at their house. They shouldn't have been too hard to find.

I took a whiff of the breeze blowing through the small car door window. I needed to go farther north; out of the town. I leaned back, pressed my foot down farther on the pedal-the car was now reaching 95 MPH-and headed for the trees on the other side of town.

Their house was beautiful, there was no denying it. It had an elegant front, and there were beautiful flowers planted around it, as well as a nicely kept lawn. I pulled up into their driveway, behind a bright yellow Porsche, and put the car in park. After a deep breath, I climbed out of the car. Four guys were waiting on the front porch, a small, petite _human_ smelling girl attatched to one guys hip, and I could see three more girls right inside the thin screen door. Most of them had gold eyes, but a few had tattle-tale orbs, as I called them, because they told all the others of my kind that the owners were hungry. Very, very hungry.

"Hello," I chimed, dancing over to meet them. I didn't really dance, of course, but my movements made it look like it. My curly, blonde hair bounced as I walked, and my eyes-though hard and black-sparkled. A few people at my old 'job' had called me quite the charmer, which led to me fishing with Heidi most of the time, to my obvious disdain. I only charmed people perpously when the situation called for it, and I would have to say that I needed my charm now. I very much needed it.

"Can we help you?" one of the guys asked in a cold tone. He had copper hair and nearly black eyes. His side was the one that was pressed up against the human's, and he had a death grip on her hand. I was guessing that she was his mate, and he seemed quite protective.

"Are you the Cullen's?" I shot back a question instead of answering theirs; if I answered and I really had the wrong people, it wouldn't end very well. My eyes narrowed as I took them all in once more, returning to my silent disposition. They sure looked like it. And they smelled like Aro said they would, too. There shouldn't be any mistake, but I had to make sure. It was an old habit from my days working with _them_, with _him_. You know what they say-old habits die hard.

"Do we know you?" a blonde male asked politely. He was tallest and seemed to be the leader. A smile was plastered to his face, but it was forced.

"No." I replied simply. "You don't know me. But I've heard of you."

"From whom?" It was the other blonde male who asked this, and I switched my gaze to him. He glanced over his shoulder repeatedly to look at the small black haired gilr who stood inside the screen. A couple? I would need to investigate...

"From Aro." I kept my tone light and tilted my head. My eyes darted around; I couldn't stop them.

"And why would you be looking for us?" The last male asked this; he had brown hair and was well muscled.

"Because I was interested in your lifestyle, and was curious about your diet. I'm considering it, y'know."

The head blonde's smile widened, and it was real this time. "Then come in; we have a lot to discuss."

I smiled back and nodded hard, my hair bouncing. "Yes, we do." My eyes twinkled and danced; I was happy that things could work out, that maybe I had a shot at a normal life, that maybe my existence wasn't totally wasted.

The one with copper hair narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits and shoved the girl slightly behind his back. "I'm goning to take Bella back," he said to the leader quickly; his human had no chance of hearing. None what-so-ever. That poor thing-it must be hard on her to have to deal with the bloodlust, the inhuman abilities, and the speed. Yes, the spped was very hard to get used to.

"Hurry home, Edward," the leader advised in a fatherly manner, but his worry was pointless. The one they call Edward and the human, most likely Bella, were already in the car and on their way back to her house. I wondered silently what exactly their relationship was.

"Alice saw you coming," the leader said, most likely to fill the silence, "so we should've already taken Bella home, but you got here sooner than we expected."

"Carlisle," the brwny one cautioned, "don't you think you're telling her a bit _much_?" His voice held a menecing edge that sent shivers down my spine. I may've been invited in, but I was by no way, shape, or form welcome. They thought of me as the enemy, which _was_ perfectly understandable...

"I'm good with secrets." My voice was teasing, but my words were not. I was very good with secrets, seeing as how my life seemed to be one big one. A secret piled upon a secret and sprinkled with lies; not the _best_ life, I have to admit, but still.

"Very well," Carlisle said openly, turning toward the house. "You may come in."

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I really, really wanted to get this posted.**

**Anyway, thanks aqain, and let me know if I'm jumping into the plot too quickly. I just like to get things moving.**

**thx again**

**-HeidixVolturi**


	2. Rules

**OK, here's part two in my poorly written story. I hope you like it…**

Things were settled quickly. There wasn't much to discuss. There were no empty rooms in the house and I wasn't welcome, so I offered to stay somewhere else; somewhere on the vampire side of the boundary, of course. Simple rules were set out-none too hard to follow:

No contact with the Volturi

No eating humans-strictly animals. If I were to go through a weak faze, I would have to leave for a while. Maybe go up to Alaska…

I did not patronize the wolves. Carlisle had filled me in on the treaty, and I needed to visit them soon to get their approval on my living arrangements. Sense, however, I was not signed under the treaty, I was not prohibited from going onto the wolves land, but doing so was at my own risk. They could tear me to shreds.

I was to tell no humans about their existence. When they told me this rule, I wondered how thick they thought me to be. The answer, I found out, was _very_.

A few unspoken rules were shared between us, me silently agreeing. They were the following:

I did not flirt with Emmet, Jasper, Edward, or Carlisle. I almost started laughing when I saw how they were all 'together'. How did any one couple get any privacy with Alice seeing the future and Edward reading minds, anyway, I was not sure.

Even in moments of weakness, I was not to eat Bella. The fact that Edward had paired up with a _human_ was a bit odd, but I understood that their wedding had been scheduled and that her date had been set. It was still a bit humorous.

No stopping by unexpected (not that it'd really be unexpected with Alice, but I got the idea). I was not a guest and I was not welcome. I did not belong anywhere near their house unless I had something important to share.

I was to live by these rules and that if I did have a moment of weakness, no matter what they proposed about Alaska, I would never be trusted in these parts again. I was not a good surprise and I made everyone anxious.

They rules were laid out for me, clear as day, on the vampire side. No problems there. I understood them all and did not intend to slip up, did not intend to give them any reason to mistrust me. And as soon as the rules were set and I had a distinct idea of where I would be looking for a house-a fair distance away from Bella, at Edward's insistence-I was on their porch again.

"Where are you off to first?" Carlisle asked me, simply being polite. Alice could see where I was headed, or-if she couldn't see-had a fair idea. And Edward could hear of my plans in my head. Yes, he was simply being polite.

"I'm going to see where I stand with the wolves." My voice was happy and peppy, yet at the same time mono and indifferent. My normal voice, mind you, seeing as my emotions were always hidden inside the walls of the Volturi.

Esme nodded and smiled motherly. She seemed to be warming up to me quicker than the others, as if seeing and understanding where I stood and deciding to be at peace with it. "Be careful," she cautioned, also in a motherly fashion. Yes, a mother. That was what she was to them.

I turned back toward my sleek car, relishing the idea of being on the road again, of feeling the speed. Yes, I was vulnerable, just like any other of my kind, to the wonders of speed.

"I will." It was hard to discern my words from the pouring rain and clapping thunder. A streak of lightening lit up the sky; the color bounced off my locks.

Everyone stood on the porch as I drove off; they were under the protection of the awning.

I had put the hood of my car up before I had gotten out when I had first arrived, sensing the rain. And I had been correct in the weather pattern, and was extremely happy about it. My car was my baby. No one and nothing hurt or damaged my baby.

My eyes narrowed as I caught _their _sent for the first time. It was a musky smell, and while the other vampires thought it unbearable, I relished the scent. It was homey and smelled of the earth. Yes, it was truly welcome. I followed the scent, knowing that in turn it would lead me to _them_. And, at that moment, _they_ were exactly who I was looking for.

So my eyes un-narrowed and a smile graced my full, pink lips as I made a U-turn and headed in _their_ direction, in the general direction of the Quileute Indian Reservation that was better known as La Push.


	3. Sam Uley

**OK, here's the next part….:**

I pressed my foot down, pushing it closer to the floor. The needle on the speedometer went farther to the right. I was only going about 100-it really wasn't _that_ bad. Not a death-defying speed or the like, so I don't know why the few drivers who now graced the road got so antsy about it.

I snorted as one driver stuck his head out of the drivers' window and started yelling at me, a few choice cruses thrown in as well. I just rolled my eyes. That was one of the few things that got on my nerves about humans-they were just so stiff!

Sure, I was driving in what humans may call a 'dangerous manner', but that still didn't give them the right to rain on my parade.

"Stupid noisy, selfish, stubborn, still breathing humans…" My voice trailed off as I continued to grumble. Horns honked, but I didn't care. The cars were thinning out up ahead, and I could tell from the fact that _their_ scent was getting stronger that I was almost to La Push. Good ole Quileute Indians.

In a matter of minutes, I was parked in front of a small faded blue-grey house. It had one window to the left of the door, which was painted robin egg blue. The window was decorated with small curtains and a flower box, which held bright marigolds. It was…homey.

With a spring in my step, I danced up to the door and knocked. While I waited, I couldn't help but think of what a horrible job they were doing of watching the area. I mean-_hello_! I was a vampire and was standing _on their front porch._ I sighed. What slackers!

"Hello?" A gruff voice snapped me down from my day dream, and I looked up to find myself dwarfed by some _very buff_, tall, Indian dude. Whoa. I really needed to start paying more attention.

The man was standing in the doorway was tan and buff and had black hair and was buff and had dark eyes and was buff. Did I mention the guy was buff…? And then his scent hit me like a bus. Or a train, or a boat, or a ski, or a very, very fast car-one that was so fast that it could've been driven by a vampire. Oh, he was a werewolf. There was no doubt about it.

And in the same instant that I realized that I really _was_ standing on a werewolf's front porch, he realized that he had a vampire who really didn't smell like a vampire standing on his porch. His eyes widened and his body shook in tremors as if a bad chill was running down his spine. I wasn't stupid-I knew what that meant, and I took a step back. If he was to faze, I would be out of there very, very quickly.

"You must be Sam Uley." My voice was the same fake-polite, fake-peppy, fake-caring voice from earlier. My eyes danced around, as always, looking to make sure he didn't try to strike. Werewolves weren't quite as fast as my kind, but they still held an in-human edge about themselves. A vampire had to be very careful around them.

"Where did you get my name?" Sam demanded coldly. He took a deep breath and replaced his startled face with a composed mask. He had a few years to master the technique, I could tell, and he prided himself in being able to hide his emotions. I prided myself in being able to detect emotions. And he was furious, upset, confused, enraged, and shocked all at once. Yes, I had mastered the art of reading emotions, and it was something I _should_ pride myself on.

"The Cullen's." My voice went up a bit and I glanced around the man's big frame. The entryway he stood in was small, and looked even smaller because of his giant structure. To your immediate left was a small living area, and to the right was a small kitchen. No matter how tiny it was, the house was still homey. Even an enemy such as me couldn't help but feel the warmth radiating off this place.

Sam growled and shifted, blocking my gaze. "State your purpose for being here." Well, if there was one thing that Sam Uley could do, it was take responsibility and act like the Alpha, even if his destined position was the Beta.

I shrugged, leaning back against a small strip of the house to the left of the door at an angle that made Sam shift to keep me in sight. "I'm new in town, see, and need a new beginning. I'm leaving the Volturi, you see."

I saw Sam stiffen. I slid my gaze up to meet his frozen one. "You know them, I'm guessing." I curled my fingers up and admired my fingernails, painted a bloody red. "So you know my position, and you know I could take your whole pack." I popped my fingers one by one.

"So did you come by to do so? Did they send you to permanently end the werewolf population?" His voice was cold enough to rival an iceberg. My laugh was humorless. What can I say-being with my mortal enemy really brought out the worst in me…

"No. I quit their organization."

He blinked. "You…left the Volturi?" I rolled my eyes.

"Surprise, surprise. We learn something new every day." My voice lost all the fakeness. Now it was a simple monotone.

"Than what _did_ you come here for?" His voice was demanding, and he had to force himself to keep out the desperately curious edge from slipping in.

"A new life, a new beginning. I got the OK from the cheerful, unique, lovely, lonely, enticing, nice family that lived down the lane. I just need to get the rules from the wolves, from you."

"And why do you need the rules, may I ask?" He was cautious now.

"So I don't screw up during my stay here."

He pressed his lips together, debating. "Fine. We'll have a meeting down at an old field not far from here. You better come alone. I'll bring the pack." He scribbled down the instructions in a not-so-steady hand before forcing the slip of paper at me.

"When do I need to be there?" I smiled a genuine smile then, or maybe it was more of a smirk. I would be living here soon, in this town where I could start over. I spent over three centuries in the Volturi chamber after aimlessly wondering around for nearly 200 years. An actual life-just the idea made my heart soar.

"Be there in half an hour." And then, with a grunt, the door was slammed in my face.

**OK, that part was sort of long. All together this is 1, 277 words long. (counting the bold text)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**And, by the way, when I wrote 'cheerful, unique, lovely, lonely, enticing, nice family, I spelled out Cullen. Sneaky, aren't I? lol.**

**Srry if Abbi is coming off as a brat, but com'n-mortal enimies. Rlly, pple. And them showing up at the house of the family that ur x-orginization had been watching for yrs doesn't exactly leave u w/ a warm and fuzzy feeling. just trying to explain myself, b/c most pple think that Abbi's evil...**


	4. Paul

**OK, here's the next part. I rlly, rlly, rlly want pple to review, b/c I'm not sure if I'm just writing for myself…**

The wind whipped past me with defining speed. My hair blew back so strongly from my face that it was almost straight, losing its curl. My eyes scanned ahead, worried, anxious, nervous… The whole, 'I could beat your sorry asses right here and now' thing was just an act. In reality, I was worried. Maybe I was pushing my luck, maybe I should back off… Maybe coming here wasn't the BEST idea…

I reached back into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that held my instructions on it. I stopped, leaning nonchalantly against one of the many trees that crowed the forest path. I'd ditched my car a while ago, parking it at the curb closest to the forest. It was a small town, no one would bother it.

I only had one more mile to go. I could walk it and still be ten minutes early. I was walking at inhuman speed, remember? Yeah, that's sorta important. So I pressed the paper back into my pocket-one of the back ones this time-and headed off again. Even walking blew my hair back.

I arrived at a clearing very soon after my delay. It was a good sized spot, and completely secluded from the outside world. I thought of that mind bender: If a tree falls in the forest and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?' While I stood there, I was very tempted to say 'No.' There were worm lines that snaked through the grass, as if that path had been walked or ran numerous times. The shape that the lines created reminded me of a diamond. Was this an old baseball field…? Maybe.

I sat down in the grass, leaning against a tree on the edge of the clearing, glancing up at the sky. It'd cleared up a great deal, and clouds didn't threaten the horizon. As a ray of light hit me, my skin set off sparkling. If a human was walking by just then, I'm sure they would've started laughing, not choosing the correct response of running and screaming, and the simple reason behind that was, well, _simple_: Who could ever be afraid of a vampire who sun bathed and _sparkled_?

I giggled.

"I guess you're in a better mood now, huh?"

The voice caught me off guard, but I was experienced in the emotion department, as I had mentioned earlier, so I hid my face in a bored mask. Lazily, my eyes blinked open. "Slightly, yes." I climbed slowly to my feet before turning to face the wolves-err, boys.

_They're all just over-sized, over-muscled, and overly-tall Indian guys,_ I told myself reasonably. _They're nothing to be worried about. Remember how long you spent with the Volturi-you could take them out easily. _But still, I didn't meet their eyes. I glanced over the group once more and mentally corrected myself. _And one girl_.

"So," I began, trying to break the awkward silence. "Hit me with it."

Sam gave me a curious look.

 "The rules-let me hear the rules." I gave him that '_duh'_ look that meant I was _not_ impressed. Sam gave me a look that meant he didn't care.

And so Sam began his lecture. Honestly, I just wanted to know what I could and could not do. I felt like a teenager who had to listen to her parents set the rules one by one in a slow and overly protective manner. I just wanted to know how to stay out of trouble!

Oh well, the rules were simple enough, and I was sure I could follow them without much difficulty. Most were just repeats of what the Cullens told me earlier. I could handle them.

"Is that it?" I continued my previous examination of my fingernails when Sam had stopped talking. A few members of the pack grunted disdainfully at my disrespect for their Alpha. Oh well. They could deal with it.

"That's all?"

It was the answer that I'm sure they all thought I wanted to hear, but I decided to aggravate them a bit more. It was fun. So I snorted.

"What _now_?" a voice toward the back of the assembly whined.

"You didn't introduce yourselves," I whined back, giving Sam a meaningful look.

"You didn't either," another voice piped in. That caught me off guard. I thought I had…

"I'm Abbigail, or Abbi for short," I introduced quickly. "I've spent roughly three centuries working for the Volturi." One boy in particular stiffened in the back. I chuckled darkly. "You guys are well educated, I see," I said, smiling. "You know not to cross me."

"I thought you said you quit." Sam was talking through gritted teeth.

"I did." I brushed some imaginary dust/dirt off my top. "But that doesn't change the fact that I've had three-hundred years of experience with assassination, plus another two hundred years before that. You all do _not _want to mess with me."

They all grunted, and I glanced up quickly. "So are you all going to introduce yourselves or not?"

"You know me," Sam reminded me darkly.

"But I do not know your pack."

"Quil." The gruff voice caught me off guard, and I turned to face one of the guys that were an average distance away from me. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Seth." The voice made me turn to face another one of the boys. I met his eyes as well, and then looked way, searching for the next to talk.

"Leah."

"Collin."

"Brady."

"Embry."

"Jared."

"Jacob." He had been the one who stiffened. I looked into his eyes longer than the others. He was harboring quite a bit of pain.

"Paul." I turned to face the last one, and when I looked him in the eyes, his breath caught in his throat in a gasp. His eyes softened, and it looked like it was all he could do not to reach out and catch me in his arms, pressing his lips to mine, right then and there. And I can't honestly say that this mystic gravity didn't have a similar effect on me. It was…life changing.

I took an involuntary-yet, and the same time so, so, _so_ very voluntary-step in his direction. And then another. And another. Soon, I was blocked by Sam, and a quiet word rang out around the clearing, having been uttered by Jacob, who was standing very close to Paul.

"Shit."

**OK, there's the next part. Srry it took me so long to get it up, but I was at camp for, like, a week and a half. Anyway, I hope you like it...**


	5. Bipolar

**Sense I was gone for so long, I felt bad about how long it took to update, so here's another part:**

My world had just been turned upside down, no question about it. As soon as Jacob's voice had broken me from the trance, I had stumbled backwards, trying to get as far away from _that man_ as possible. I would _not_ be dragged into my enemy's world. I did not belong with him, not at all. He and I were sworn enemies.

As I jerked away, I scowled. However was in charge of this kind of things-the imprints, the love lives, the paths we were forced down-had a twisted mind. Why force a vampire and a werewolf together? It just led to bloodshed-on their part-and broken hearts-on mine.

Even though I was a vampire, something had gone wrong in my change. I was bitten, yes, but someone had tried to extract the venom two and a half days into my transformation, changing the results drastically. I did not smell like a vampire, I did not hunger for blood as much as a full vampire, and I still had those futile human abilities-sleep, tears, the ability to blush, the ability to have children, and I _could_ get hurt, physically and emotionally.

And that human side of me broke through then. I started crying. And boy was I crying hard.

A pained expression came over Paul's features, and his hand instinctively reached toward me. I, instinctively, swatted it away.

"Get away from me," I hissed. I could imagine the sight I must've been. A claimed vampire who didn't smell a thing like one, who was-or had been-acting a bit too chummy with the wolves was standing in the sunlight, _sparkling_, with tears running down her cheeks and her porcelain face twisted up in agony. Yes, I was quite the site, indeed.

Paul took another step toward me.

"Don't take another step!" I threatened. "Half vamp or not, I could still easily kill you all!"

My declaration caught them all off guard, and a few let their masks fall to reveal their surprise.

"Half vamp?" one questioned. What was his name again…? Ah, that was it. This boy's name was Seth. He was the shortest, though he still towered over me at 6'4"-6'5". He had less of the thick muscles that covered every inch of the rest of the pack, but was not gangly in the least bit. But he was new to the pack, I could tell. And the girl seemed to be, too, though she held herself with more pride, and I guessed her to be older…

I brought myself back down from Cloud 9, remembering the boy's question.

"That's right," I spat. "My fiancé got cold feet. But no one can undo their mistakes, and the past stays in the past!" My face had made a quick change from agony to hatred. My fiancé could burn down there for all I cared. He was long gone-I had personally seen to that. Why bother with a newborn army when I 

could take him out in 5 seconds flat myself? No, that was no problem. My heart-which still beat every hundred years or so-was the problem. It was supposed to be frozen over, but had somehow un-thawed itself. And what a pain it was!

"Shhhh," Paul tried to sooth, putting his hands up in front of him as he tried to walk closer to me again. "It's OK. You're OK."

He was a liar! A horrible, filthy, dirty, piece of scum liar! He didn't know me-I was far from OK. I was picked up, only to be dropped, and then left there in pieces. People feared my name when I was rouge, and everyone stayed away. Even the Volturi couldn't put me in my place-well, and least not affectively enough to keep me there. And in my crazed, heartbroken state, I had killed many; so many that I did not know what it meant to be hungry. I grew sick of my murderous state. I needed a change. So I had gone to the vegetarian vampires. I had faked kindness, faked pleasantries. I would've been my own destruction had I not come here-or so I had thought.

Here I was, crying, in front of a werewolf pack _just_ because I was stubborn. Oh, I was stubborn as a mule when I wanted to be! And so, in turn, I _had_ been my own downfall. I had let me get caught up in the feelings of my old, not-quite-dead-but-not-alive-either heart. And it hurt so badly.

"I'm not OK!" I tried to tell him. "I'm not freaking OK!" Sobs racked my body as I put more distance in between _him_ and myself. I would not take any chances. If I was right, and I was certain I was, there had been some sort of a connection made in that second when my eyes had met his. And I didn't plan on staying long enough to find out what exactly that connection was.

But before I could react in my broken, shattered state, _he_ was standing in front of me. And _he_ grabbed my chin with such force I was worried that _he_ would break it. I was still breakable, remember. _He_ seemed startled that my temperature wasn't cold and my body wasn't hard-my skin was actually a normal temperature and my skin was wondrously soft.

The surprises just kept coming.

As soon as my eyes met his again, I couldn't help but lurch forward, diving into his warm chest. He let out a grunt at the contact, but didn't protest.

_His eyes aren't fair,_ I decided as I stayed there in his arms. After a second, he had awkwardly wrapped them around my thin frame. But, despite my protest, I did not make any attempts to move. I was content there in this stranger's arms, head buried in his chest, his arms holding me close, as I sobbed into his now wet shirt.

And I was sure that, compared to my behavior earlier as well as the protests that had forced themselves out just seconds before, I seemed bi-polar. But, at that specific second, I didn't care. I just wanted to stay attached to Paul forever, for the rest of eternity.

But, like always, by hopes, wishes, and regards were not taken into concern, and Leah's voice broke me down, dragging me back to Earth. Her voice was icy and flat, as if it had seen this too many times for 

it to be humorous or mysterious anymore. I could almost picture one of her dark eyebrows twitching and a hand on her hip as she sighed, the air pushing strands of hair out of her face.

"Here we go again."

But to meet her unenthusiastic comment was another voice. Was it Embry who spoke? I thought so, though I did not turn from Paul to check to see if I was right. I snuggled deeper into his chest as Embry's once light voice rang out with a surprisingly dark undertone.

"This is one big mess, eh?" A dark chuckle followed after the comment.

A strangled cry broke through my lips as someone touched my back from behind. It was a gentle touch, but now I was on edge, as if the only one I could trust was this strange boy who I was hooked to at the hip. Literately.

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Inwardly, I sighed. I was just Sam. That was alright. He was the Alpha, weather he was meant to be or not, and I trusted him not to harm me. "We just need to talk. And soon, if it's not too much to ask."

I burrowed even deeper into my strong tower. "He's coming, too," I muttered against Paul's chest, though it came out more as, 'Eeees gomming doo.'

Paul chuckled. "Attached, are we now?" I could picture his face as I had Leah's, but with a different expression, with a different demeanor. I could picture a cheerful one, an amused one.

"It's not my fault my heart has a mind of its own. It should've stopped beating years ago." That shut them up, as it had rang out crystal clear. No one knew what to say.

_I guess they thought all vampires were-and always would be-heartless, dead creatures, _I told myself dryly. They were in for one rude awakening.

**OK pple, that is 1, 449 words, counting this black text. I really hoped you liked it. I stayed up late working on it, and I know I'm not sticking to character very well. Yeah…sorry about that. I hope you all liked it anyway, and plz leave comments!**


	6. Questions and Answers

**OK, the reason this part took so long was because 1-school just started here and 2-I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this. I don't like breaking up couples. In BD Paul imprinted, so it bothered me for a while that I was writing a story about someone who belongs with someone else, but I got over it. Of course, if you all don't think this is any good, tell me so that 1-I don't feel weird and 2-I can start a Seth fan fiction (Seth is my new fav character, but I wanna finish this fanfic b4 I put another one up). KK?**

**Anyway, here's the next part (is this part 6 or 7…I lost track):**

Sam had pulled us aside-us being Paul and I-and sent the other werewolves home to insure privacy for the moment-when the werewolves shifted again they would all hear Sam and Paul's thoughts on this conversation. Nothing could stay secret for long with _this_ pack. I grimaced at the thought. Talk about airing your dirty laundry in public…

"What did you mean when you said that you were a 'half vampire'?" I winced at Sam's first question. He didn't waste time, did he?

"Well, let me just start at the top….I was bitten quite a few years ago by my fiancé." Paul winced at my word. Was he…could he be…jealous? No; there was no way. "The transformation only takes about three days, but my fiancé thought plenty over in that time period. He decided that he…didn't want me to be in his life…forever." My words stung at old wounds. Paul wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I cleared my throat before going on.

"He tried to take the venom out of my system."

I heard two startled gasps and one deep voice-the voice of the Alpha-dared to ask a question. Could he…is that possible?" His voice was amazed.

"Yes and no. He could've gotten it out if it was, say, day one. If he sucked all the contaminated blood out of my system without injecting anymore venom before the current venom had spread too much, then…Yes. He could've prevented this fate. But it had been close to the three days. I had dealt; I had felt the fire in my veins, the burning…" I shuddered. "It was too late for me to be saved. Instead, it removed some of the changes." I sighed and looked away, towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

"I am…a half breed. A half human and a half vampire. I still thirst for blood, but not as much. I only have to hunt once a month or even once every two months. If I really push it I could go three, but that would be _very_ uncomfortable. I can cry-obviously-and I can still be hurt-both physically and emotionally." I made an unconscious gesture to wipe away all remains of the tears. "I also _need_ to breathe, but only, like, once every hour. Like…like my body can go longer on a short supply, unlike yours. I also have the ability to have children. My body is not so unchanging that it could not adapt to a child. And my heart beats, too. Every once in a blue moon. It usually beats about…every two hundred years; 

I'm actually due in the next few months…" My voice trailed off and I shrugged. "It's a very painful ordeal, naturally." Paul hissed, as if the thought of me being in pain actually disturbed him.

"I don't think I left anything out," I promised.

"Wait-why were you important to the Volturi?" Sam's question caught me off guard, and I was mildly insulted. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Excuse_ me?" I planted my hands on my hips.

Sam looked to be blushing under his russet skin and Paul growled menacingly from his position (he was standing behind me with his hands clamped around my waist (overlapping my hands) and had his chin on my shoulder. It was a very distracting position).

"I, uh, was just curious… Don't you being human make you, uh, _weaker_?"

I hissed. "No."

"Do, you have a, uh, _special ability_? I understand that some of the Cullen's do…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"…Care to share?"

"I can manipulate time." I grinned evilly.

"…Explain." Sam looked…mildly confused, to put it nicely.

"I can stop time, protecting myself and/or a select few from the Sands **(AN: I'm referring to the Sands of Time (or whatever their called). I just wanted to throw them in here, so…yeah.)**. Like…time would stop around us, but we three would keep moving. Or I could rewind time, or fast forward. Like…time traveling, I guess. Get it?"

Paul nodded slowly, his head rubbing my shoulder. I had almost forgotten he was there, even with his suggestive posture. I hadn't heard him talk in a while…

"I think I do. But…does that mean that you can see our futures."

I chuckled at the way that sounded. "Yeah, I guess. But I'd have to leave for a while. It depends on how far into the future you want me to go; I could be gone for a few minutes, a few hours, or up to a day or a day and a half. Or I could only vanish for a few seconds. It all depends…" My voice trailed off as I started thinking.

_I wonder what my near future is NOW. I mean, now that I've met and had some sort of close connection-thingy with one of the werewolves….._I trailed off, thinking about it. Would I stay here, with them? No, I couldn't thins was not my home. I did not belong here, living with my enemies from day-to-

day… But something here felt _right_. Something here clicked. But was it enough for me to stay…? Who could know what the future held…

My thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. 'Who could know?' What a stupid question! _I_ could know! _I_ could go look-just to see where I stood in this crazy life…

"Abbi? Abbi, are you OK?" Paul shook me gently.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…" I trailed off.

"Did you hear Sam?"

"Uh, no; no I didn't. Sorry. What did he say?" I looked from Paul to the Alpha.

"I want you to look into the future for the pack." Sam answered me, not Paul. And his reply left me shell-shocked.


	7. Friends

Friends

**Ok pples. Here's the next part: it's just setting up for the next chapter. This doesn't hold any vitally important information, I don't guess, but is mainly a place holder. Nothing major here, just her interacting with the other characters.**

**And thank you all for the reviews. **

I lay on my bed, my feet crossed at the ankles and my arms propping up my head. The ceiling had never seemed so interesting, in my opinion. The swirls and curls of the paint, the imperfection of it all… Okay, you got me. I was just stalling. But wouldn't you be, too? I was scared, after all, of what the future would bring. My cocky façade had fallen as soon as my audience had dropped to an audience of none.

And now I was deathly afraid.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ My inner-self (what-you don't have one?) questioned. I flinched. _OK, that wasn't the best question…_ My thoughts trailed off as I pictured all the horrible things that could happen. I groaned.

I shifted so that I was lying on my side, staring instead at the small door of the small room that was mine in this small house on the edge of the small reservation that was La Push. The boyz had poked around until they found a house on the very edge of town, sitting between La Push and Forks. The Quileute had finally gotten over having a Cold One on their land, but still didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. I was an outcast.

I moved again so that I was sitting. My shoes stuck out from under my bed. _Maybe a walk will clear my head,_ I reasoned. _Just maybe…_

So I stood and reached down below me for the Nike Shocks, slipping them on with ease. Ah, sweet nine and a halves. They fit my feet perfectly, the soles curving up to meet my thin socks.

And then I was gone, whizzing out the door in a blur of blonde, blue (my thin cotton shirt) and denim (my jeans). Nothing else mattered except the wind rushing through my hair and the tree branches whipping past my face. Ah, sweet freedom.

After a few miles of effortless sprinting, I decided not to waste the precious weather-for for the first time it wasn't raining-and slowed to a human pace. The air had much less force now, and-to me-it wasn't irritating to have to slow down at all. I liked feeling, well, _normal_.

First Beach wasn't that far off from my house; I saw it within minutes of slowing down. The ever-present sound of waves crashing reached my ears. The sound was nice. I sighed dreamily.

Through the thick fog-for there could never really be a truly perfect, sunny day in this part of Washington-I saw an obscured figure on the shore. It seemed vaguely familiar-though most of the Quileute looked the same to me. As I drew closer, cautious now, of course, I noticed that the figure was female.

She had long, raven black hair that cascaded down her back that shone, even in the haze. Her eyes-which were fixed tightly on the horizon-were a deep, rich brown. She was thin and elegant-truly a beautiful person. But then, as she turned to me, I noticed three imperfections running down her cheek. The scars were red and swollen, though they looked long healed. They puckered at the ends, pulling on her right eye and forcing part of her mouth into a scowl. The lines ran all the way down her right arm. It was a shame, truly, to have happened to such a pretty soul.

But the half of her face that wasn't deformed smile at my hazy form, warming my insides. She was really a kind person. Didn't she know that I was an outcast among outcasts or that I was shunned among her people? Apparently not…

"Hello." Her voice was sweet, with a kind of motherly edge. She was a loving person, I could see that clearly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." My honey-sweet voice must have surprised her; her eyes widened for a moment before she realized how nervous I was, how I was so much like a human; she relaxed.

"Finally some nice weather, huh?" Her eyes sparkled as she scanned the horizon; not a single cloud marred the sky.

"Definitely," I agreed lightly, coming up to stand near her. I kept my distance, though, trying not to scare her. She obviously knew that something was wrong with me. Inwardly, I snorted. Wasn't that the understatement of the century-or millennium, rather?

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, looking over. Let me think-golden/blue eyes-a sort of mix, actually-and blonde hair. My skin wasn't the least bit tan. Hmmm…the answer-nope.

"No," I answered simply, sitting down on a bleached tree a few yards away. To my surprise, the girl came and sat next to me.

"That's what I thought. You're…very pale."

That time, I did snort. Really? I never would've guessed that I was 'very pale'. I glanced over at her, There was a certain look in her eyes; she knew something.

"…You know about the pack." It wasn't a question-it was a statement. I watched her squirm under my knowing gaze.

"…Yes." Finally, she answered. About time, I thought, turning my gaze to the waves.

"Then why aren't you running?" I was honestly curious.

"I think that I can trust you; rather, I hope I can trust you."

"And if you're wrong you will pay for it in blood?" My voice was mad. I could easily break her; it would take no effort at all-as easy as breathing once was. She would snap like a toothpick…

"I am willing to test my theory." She smiled kindly over at me.

"And what would that be?"

"That you all aren't that bad."

I snorted. "Is that what you think? That I'm not capable of crushing you here and now? That simply my self-control will keep you alive past this day? Would you really put all your faith in that? To waist your life on such a trivial thought…" I sighed. "I would hate to see it."

"See. You wouldn't hurt me, vampire girl." I laughed at this, the sound echoing around in the empty space around us. No one had interrupted.

"Fine. Trust me then. Let's see where that gets you." I was fed-up with her stubbornness; why couldn't she see that I was a threat? I blew it off; if she tested her limits and ended up dead for it, they certainly couldn't blame me.

Her laugh bounded after mine; it was almost as clear and beautiful as a vampires. "OK, then. So now we can really talk."

I leaned back, propping myself up on my elbows. "Alright, but what are we going to talk about?" To me, that was another way of asking, 'What could you possibly talk to a vampire about?'

She seemed to pick up on that and sighed. "Anything; we can talk about anything on your mind."

"First, though," I protested, "I want to know your name."

"Why?"

"Just because. Now what is it?"

She laughed again; my anger and impatience amused her. Well, that made one of us. "Emily Young."

I nodded. The name was nice and I stored it onto my never-ending memory. There was no chance that I would forget it. I never forgot anything now-a-days.

"OK."

"What's yours?" I didn't get why my name was important; I was a filthy leech. Yet she seemed as curious as me, needing information on her enemy and predator. I didn't blame her if this was an act; it still seemed very odd that someone would talk to me because they wanted to.

"Abbigail, but you can just call me Abbi."

She smiled at the name, as if she'd heard it somewhere before, as if it rang a bell, as if it was a happy thought. As if she was overjoyed by my simple name. Hmm…she was a strange girl.

"Ah, so you're the girl they were talking about." I raised my eyebrows, so she rushed to explain. "The one Paul imprinted on. His soul mate? Anyway, they've been talking about you." Hmm…so that's what they called that wolf-y connection. Imprinting? I wondered how that worked…

"So how do you know the pack?" O changed the subject abruptly, not liking to talk about myself and that strange link with Paul; it was confusing on more than one level.

"I'm Sam's fiancé and imprint," she said proudly, beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?"

"Well, there's no set date, but-"

Her buzzing phone cut her off mid-sentence. She gave an annoyed sigh before flipping open her cell.

"Hello?" There was a buzzing on the other side. "No…I'm down at the beach…Now?...Why?...A few more minutes-…Fine. I'm on my way."

She shut her phone with a vengeance, giving me an apologetic look.

"That was Sam. I'm needed at home, apparently. I guess I'll see you later, Abbi." She smiled again before standing up and heading in the opposite direction that I had come, her shoes making small dents in the sand. I smiled after her.

Even after she was gone, I sat. A thought had filled me with a burst of happiness; maybe not everyone here hated me. Maybe I could have friends here; I hadn't had true friends sense the change. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here, after all…

But I couldn't just sit there forever; tomorrow was the day that I would 'look ahead', and I needed to be prepared. There was no time to waste.

**And that's the end! Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
